Winterstorm
Winterstorm is a large, and primarily mountainous region of the Kingdom of the New Sigil. Winterstorm is located on the border of the Valley of the Calm Trees, bordering on the Range of Elders. Winterstorm, as its name implies, is covered in a perpetual layer of snow. Legends say that Winterstorm used to never have this snow, but that some disaster changed the weather patterns of this region. Winterstorm is primarily wilderness, providing vast forests and mountain ranges to explore. There are two settlements in Winterstorm, one being a small village called Mountain Watch and the other a large city called Winterstorm, the namesake of the region. History Winterstorm used to be a vastly forested, and temperate region, hosting warm summers and brief, harsh winters. Winterstorm has not always been called such, it's true name lost in the mists of time, but legends surround the region. It is said, during the time of the New Kingdoms sundering from Outhria, a Great Being purged the land with fire. This event caused severe shifts in the land scapes and weather patterns of the New Kingdom, but Winterstorm was hit the hardest. For reasons unknown, after the fire purged the lands, Winterstorm has been covered in a layer of snow, never melting, but never gaining in height, it stays at exactly the same height, regardless of the temperature. Prior to the fire, the only settlement in Winterstorm was the small village called Mountain Watch, a small village who guarded the passage into the neighbouring valley from invaders. After the fire, many survivors made their way into Winterstorm, only to find the village over filled with peoples, these peoples set out to build a new city, and thus was born Winterstorm. Later on, the name Winterstorm stuck with the zone, and it became known as it is now. Geography Since Winterstorm borders on a tall mountain range, the landscape is primarily mountains, but a few flat plains are situated further away from the mountains. In Winterstorm, the average temperature stays around -5° Celsius, never going lower than -10°, even in extreme weather. Much of the region, mountains and plains alike, are vastly forested, giving the whole zone a rugged and wild look. Maps and Subregions Later. Dungeons Winterstorm contains no dungeons. Elite Areas Winterstorm has no elite areas, but it is a full fledged PvP zone, regardless of server type, except in the city of Winterstorm, the village of Mountain Watch, their surrounding areas, and the Sanctuary Road between the two. Quests Winterstorm plays host to one questline. This questline opens after the player completes The Outer Regions. *Legends of Old Notable Characters Despite the zones size, there are very little notable characters. *Tylious Dawnbane *Sera Getting There Because of its vastly mountainous terrain, there are very little paths into the zone. Players can access this zone through the Range of Elders in the Valley of the Calm Trees, and through various other paths from a few other zones. Players can fly into the zone from anywhere. Resources Much of Winterstorms resources are either protected by the locals, or have been harvested completely, but a few wild outcroppings of resources can appear throughout the zone. *Thotazlite *Winterweed *High Peak Logs Wild Creatures There are a lot of wild creatures stalking Winterstorm Normal Creatures *Winterstorm Wolf *Frostfur Grizzly *Iced Wood Flayer *Winterstorm Peak Stalker *Chillwind Condor *Plainwind Harpy *Great Winterstorm Worg *Frostfire Troll *Arinord Warrior *Arinord Spell Sage *Arinord Worg Hunter *Winterstorm Yeti *Young Winterstorm Drake *Winterstorm Drake Father Elite Creatures/ Rare Creatures *Parainex, Great Dragon of Winterstorm *Icehorn, Winterstorm Yeti Great Mother *Icespinner, Sprite of the Dark Woods *Chillhowl, Worg of Legend *Inrelixpol, Arinord Blade Master Quest Related Elite Creatures *Reginald Lordscythe *Allisa Lordscythe *Shayan, Corrupter of Old World Bosses *Pasada, Ancient Arinord Captain *Chintol, Beast of the Dark Woods Achievements *(Mountaineer) Explore all of Winterstorm. *(Through the Storms) Defeat all the rare elite mobs in Winterstorm *(Stalker of the Forest) Kill 10 players in the Winterstorm wilderness. *(Shadow of the Forest) Kill 50 players in the Winterstorm wilderness. *(Legend of the Forest) Kill 100 players in the Winterstorm wilderness. *(Hiker to the Peaks) Single handedly capture the Stormtop of the Elders for your faction. *(Ancients Long Forgotten) Defeat Pasada, Ancient Arinord Captain underneath the Stormtop of the Elders. *(Hunting an Ancient Beast) Defeat Chintol, Beast of the Dark Woods, wandering the wilderness of Winterstorm. *(Loremaster of the Lordscythe Family) Complete the Legends of Old questline. *(Peaks Higher than the Sky) Climb to the highest point in Winterstorm without the aid of a mount.